Ultima
by Winter Bells
Summary: Sekuel Ensemble. Aku dan impian itu melebur menjadi satu. Saat Caleb dan Reid memilih menjalin hubungan, akankah semua berjalan dengan lancar? Caleb/Reid. Slash. Enjoy.


Sekuel dari Ensemble. Saat Caleb dan Reid memilih menjalin hubungan. Akankah semua berjalan lancar?

Warning: Boys Love, Lime, Rate T untuk amannya. Berusaha menjaga agar tetap **IC** meskipun itu gagal GAAAH ;;u;;

note1: Caleb/Reid pair's. Dan ada satu OC buatan saya sendiri. Bukan karakter utama.

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

**Ultima **

Oleh **Winter Bells**

* * *

Caleb bangun dengan peluh membasahi tubuh. Tidak seperti malam-malam yang ia lewati dulu, kali ini setiap pagi hari, matanya selalu menangkap siluet keemasan di dalam pelukannya.

Caleb masih seperti yang dulu. Dingin. Sedingin hawa pagi yang menusuk kulit. Bahkan untuk Reid sekalipun.

Cal menuruni kasur pelan-pelan, mengangkat kepala Reid yang sedari tadi malam tertidur di dadanya. Berharap Reid terus terjaga dalam mimpi indahnya. Menyibak pelan rambut pirang yang sempat menutupi matanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Reid bangun dengan uapan kecil. Menyadari orang itu tak ada di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya lalu berputar untuk mencari keberadaan pria dingin itu dan menangkapnya sedang mencukur rambut yang tumbuh memenuhi dagu sampai jambangnya di kamar mandi dengan pintu terbuka—dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Pagi," Reid menyapa. Cal membalas dengan senyum simpul sembari fokus dengan kerjaannya. Bagi Reid itu sudah cukup. Cukup membuat _mood_ paginya baik. Reid mengacak rambut emasnya lalu merangkak turun. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu memberi kecupan di pundak Cal seraya memeluknya pelan dari belakang. "Aku mandi dulu," sahutnya lalu menuju _shower_.

"Kau tak ingin menungguku siap?" Cal berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya dingin. Dan Reid tau ia hanya mencoba bergurau.

"Susul saja jika kau sudah selesai," balas Reid kemudian menyalakan air.

-x-

Setelah mandi Reid keluar dan menuruni tangga. Ia melihat Cal sudah duduk rapi bersama ibunya di meja makan. Ya, Reid sekarang tinggal di rumah Cal. Ia disambut hangat oleh keluarga Cal yang memang sesama keturunan Ipswich.

"Pagi," sapa hangat Ibu Cal. Sedangkan Cal hanya menatap konstan. Reid memakluminya. Pria itu masih persis seperti dulu. Tak banyak cakap, tapi anehnya selalu ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Reid sudah berubah. Peringainya sudah membaik. Ini semua berkat Caleb. Pria itu. Pria dingin itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan makan di kantin sekolah, hari ini ada kelas dadakan." balas Reid lembut dan menarik tasnya yang terperongoh di atas kursi.

"Makan dulu. Kita akan pergi bersama," Cal menimpa—dengan nada datar dan ekspresi konstan. Reid tak mampu membantah, semua perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Cal adalah perintah untuknya.

Reid tersenyum simpul. Meskipun dingin pria Ipswich ini peduli padanya. Hal yang menjadi alasan utama betapa Reid mencintainya. Lantas ia meletakkan tasnya ke posisi semula lalu menarik kursi tepat di hadapan sang ibu kedua.

"_Steak_ dan sup ini sangat lezat, Mom." puji Reid sembari menyantap lahap.

"Apapun untuk kalian,"

-x-

Cal dan Reid pergi bersama. Sesudah sampai, keduanya dihampiri dua anak Ipswich yang lain.

"Hei hei hei, gimana kabar kalian, pasangan muda?" gurau Pogue sembari merangkul pundak Cal. Perkataan itu hanya mengundang senyuman lebar di antara keduanya.

"Terus awasi anak ini, Cal. Jangan sampai ia berulah lagi," Tyler mengacak rambut pirang Reid. Reid menyerang tatapan sinis. _Hei, aku sudah berubah!_

"Dia sudah berubah," Cal membela dengan tertawa kecil. Reid menang. Betapa bahagianya dibela oleh orang yang kau cintai.

"Lihat, kau dibela," Tyler berbisik keras.

"Kau cemburu?" Reid tak mau kalah. Semua tertawa. Tak sering kau bisa melihat anak-anak Ipswich ini tertawa. Setelah apa yang mereka alami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat Chase mengaduk kehidupan mereka. Tapi sekarang semua sudah selesai.

"Jadi, benarkah kabar burung itu? Kalian akan bertunangan?" Pogue mengundang pertanyaan serius. Membuat dua insan ini tidak nyaman. _Kau menanyakan hal yang tidak tepat_.

"Mulai sekarang jaga omongan _burung_mu itu," balas Cal yang mengundang cekikan kecil pada Tyler dan Reid. "Dan hei, bukankah pagi ini ada kelas dadakan?" Cal memecah keheningan sebentar. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Reid tersenyum tipis. Sudah ia duga.

"Ayo, sebelum Prof. menutup pintunya rapat-rapat," Reid berjalan duluan dan diikuti Ipswich lain. Pogue dan Tyler saling melempar pandangan bersalah.

Gosip itu sudah menyebar. Dan tak heran jika para anak Ipswich langsung mengetahuinya. Terlalu cepat memang jika melihat umur hubungan di antara teman mereka. Baik Caleb dan Reid masih sama-sama berusaha mengerti dan membiasakan diri dengan sikap pasangannya. Terlebih lagi, kata tunangan sendiri tidak pernah keluar dari mulut Cal.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mengikuti kelas, Cal memilih untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dengan berenang. Sendirian, tanpa anak Ipswich yang lain. Dan tanpa kehadiran seorang pun. _Sial Pogue. Dia terus menyebar info tidak jelas itu_. Cal sungguh tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, karena ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai gurauan. Tapi ia mengkhawatirkan Reid. Bocah itu bisa saja menganggapnya serius. Atau pikiran lainnya. Ini sangat tidak nyaman.

Cal muncul ke permukaan dan meraih pinggir kolam untuk duduk di atasnya. Sebelum itu ia menyadari ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya berenang dari tadi.

"Nyaris kau tidak dapat mengikuti kelas Prof. ya, Cal." Pemuda itu menyapa setelah Cal keluar dari kolam. Ia berdiri di belakang Cal.

"Jadi kau yang dari tadi terus memerhatikanku di kelas?" Cal menoleh untuk melihat rupanya. Pemuda asing, sepertinya anak baru. Rambutnya pirang seperti Reid tapi agak gelap. Matanya hazel dengan bekas luka kecil di pelipis—yang hanya bisa kau lihat dengan mata seorang Ipswich.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Pemuda itu kaget. Mungkin ia belum mengetahui kemampuan seorang Ipswich.

Cal berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya. "Entahlah, tebakkan yang beruntung?" Cal menyerang dengan tatapan datar.

"Memang tidak ada yang meragukan keseksianmu ya. Pantas semua anak tergila-gila padamu," sahutnya sembari menatap Cal lekat-lekat yang memakai pakaian renang. _Uh pria ini_. "Btw, perkenalkan namaku Billy," Ia lalu menyodorkan tangannya. Berharap pria di depannya menyambut dengan hangat.

"Simpan itu," Cal membalas dingin. Ada hal negatif yang ia rasakan dan tak ia sukai dari pemuda ini. Dan Cal tak mau ambil pusing, ia berjalan melewati Billy tanpa menghiraukan jabat tangan itu.

Lantas betapa terkejutnya ia saat Billy menahan lengannya. Membuat Cal berbalik menatapnya. "Mungkin kau tak tau siapa aku. Tapi aku mengenalmu." pungkas pemuda _blonde_ ini mengintimidasi. "Dari dulu aku menyimpan rasa ini, tapi sekarang aku ingin kau tau. Aku menyukaimu." lanjutnya. "Dan aku akan mendapatkan dirimu bagaimana pun caranya,"

Caleb masih memandang datar. Anak ini sungguh-sungguh. Cal lalu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengingat memori lama. Billy. Pemuda ini dulunya teman semasa sekolah menengah awal di tempatnya dulu sebelum pindah ke sini. Dan benar, Billy selalu memerhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Terserah," balas Cal. Ia dengan mudah melepas cengkeraman itu. Lalu pergi menjauh.

_Aku akan memilikimu, Caleb_.

.

.

* * *

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Pogue saat Caleb memasuki kelas. Di situ juga ada Reid dan Tyler.

"Aku berenang tadi. Maaf tidak mengajak kalian," Pogue hanya menghela napas. Reid berusaha tidak memerhatikan meskipun ia tau Caleb mengetahui itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" Tyler membuka percakapan baru.

Pogue tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke bar? Sudah lama kita tak main ke sana,"

"Kalian saja. Aku lebih memilih di rumah." balas Cal datar. Pogue dan Tyler menyerang tatapan kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu ini, Reid? Bujuk dia!" Tyler menimpal.

Reid tersenyum tipis. "Kalian tidak bisa memaksa," sahutnya mencoba bercanda.

"Tapi kau akan ikut kan?"

Reid berpikir sejenak. "Hah, mungkin aku juga akan menetap di rumah."

"Ayolaah! Kenapa sekarang kalian begitu membosankan? Apa yang terjadi dengan Cal dan Reid yang dulu kukenal?" keluh Pogue.

Cal tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah, malam ini kita akan menggebrak bar itu. Siapkan tenaga kalian," seru Cal yang disambut ekspresi senang dari yang lain. "Kau juga pasti akan ikut kan?" Cal menoleh ke arah Reid. _Dia pasti hanya ikutan saja tadi._

"Ya sudah pasti!" sahut Tyler sembari menepuk punggung Reid.

"Apa ada alasanku untuk menolaknya lagi?" Reid menautkan alisnya.

"Sihiy," goda Pogue seraya menguyel kepala Reid. "Kau tidak bisa pergi tanpanya kan, haha!"

Dan Cal tau Reid tidak mau jauh darinya. Dia tak pernah menolak jika diajak ke tempat maksiat.

"Hai Caleb," Seseorang mengalihkan semua perhatian anak Ipswich. Billy lagi. "Boleh aku bergabung?" Ia mencoba akrab meskipun itu tidak akan berhasil. Ia sedang masuk ke dalam lubang sihir. "Aku melihat kalian terus berempat,"

"Ya, dan selamanya akan begitu," balas Pogue.

"Tidak akan bertambah satu lagi," Tyler menimpali.

Billy tertawa. "Tidak apa, mungkin belum sekarang."

_Anak ini berani juga_.

"Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengganggu kami?" Pogue melawan. Ia juga melihat sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan dari bocah ini.

"Sebenarnya ada, aku hanya mencoba akrab. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," Ia lalu pergi menjauh.

"Siapa anak itu, Caleb?" tanya Tyler setelah Billy menghilang dari sekitar.

"Lupakan," balas Cal singkat. Ini mengundang pertanyaan di benak Reid. _Ada perlu apa anak itu? Beraninya ia menggoda kekasihku? _

"Berani juga, dia."

_Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding denganku. Caleb juga tidak menggubris. Tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan_.

Dia tidak main-main, batin Cal.

.

.

* * *

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menggairahkan bagi anak-anak Ipswich. Malam semakin garang saat bar disesaki massa yang haus akan kenikmatan dunia. Dan pada saat itulah anak-anak Ipswich datang.

"Tak kusangka akan sebanyak ini,"

"Ini pertanda baik, Tyler," timpa Pogue yang langsung menuju meja billiard. Sedangkan Tyler menuju lantai dansa. Banyak wanita jalang di sana. Meninggalkan Reid beserta kekasihnya.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman. _Stay here_," bisik Cal lalu menuju bartender. Cal sempat berpapasan dengan Sarah—gadis yang sempat menyukainya sampai ia tau orientasi Cal.

"Jadi dimana kekasihmu?" tanya Sarah. Cal mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi sebelah, tepat ke posisi Reid berdiri. "Oh baiklah. _Have fun_!" Lantas Sarah menuju teman-temannya.

"Minum dua. Satu _free_ alkohol," sahut Cal kepada bartender. Ya, dia tak ingin Reid mabuk. Akan sangat merepotkan.

"Hei, kau datang berkunjung. Sebuah hal yang tak kebetulan," sapa bartender yang ternyata adalah Billy. Cal menggerutu dalam hati. Anak ini lagi.

"Kau anak baru ya? Maaf mengecewakan, tapi di sinilah tempat kami," jawab Cal. "Cepat ambilkan minumanku."

Dengan cepat Billy menyiapkannya. Tetapi menahan minuman itu dulu, agar ia memiliki waktu yang lama dengan pria penggodanya ini.

"Jadi, kau bersama teman-temanmu lagi? Atau kau juga membawa kekasihmu?" Billy duduk tepat di depan Cal. Membuat lawannya beralih pandangan ke arah lain. "Oh atau kau belum punya pacar? Kudengar orientasimu sama denganku," Bocah itu menyentuh tangan Cal.

Cal menepis cepat. "Sebaiknya kau mulai menjaga sikapmu, sebelum aku bertindak,"

"Lantas aku menunggu tindakanmu," goda Billy. Ia tak menyerah. "Kau masih menginginkan minumanmu?" Kemudian ia menyerahkan minuman tersebut. Dan Cal langsung pergi meninggalkannya. _Bahkan dari belakang ia tampak begitu seksi_.

"Aku mendengar semuanya," ucap Reid saat Cal datang membawa minuman. Tak heran, ia menggunakan _kekuatannya_.

"Dan kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Baguslah," Cal tidak perlu menjelaskan semuanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu perhatian utamaku," Reid meneguk minumannya. "_No alcohol_? Haha—kenapa tidak langsung katakan siapa kekasihmu, agar ia segera tutup mulut,"

Cal mendekat sampai Reid menepi ke dinding. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Cal menindih tubuh Reid—sehingga pemuda ini bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara napas Cal. "Biar dia tau dengan sendirinya. Siapa sosok itu," Lalu ciuman tak terelakkan.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau juga harus mengurangi konsumsi alkoholmu," sahut Reid saat Cal menggeranyanginya. Pria ini mabuk. "Aku harus ke toilet sebentar," Dan Cal menghentikan ciumannya.

Saat Reid kembali dari toilet, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kekasih hati bersama bocah ingusan itu lagi. Reid memanas. Bocah sialan itu menggoda pacarnya.

"Menjauhlah," gertak Reid. Billy berpaling. Sedari tadi ia berdiri di depan Cal, saling mengobrol.

"Kau bisa mengambil posisi di tempat lain kan?"

Reid mulai naik pitam. Tapi ia sudah berubah, ia berusaha mengontrol diri. "Tapi kau sedang menempati posisiku,"

Billy bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kelak kau akan tau sendiri. Minggirlah,"

Tapi Billy keras kepala. Ia tak juga berpindah tempat. "Aku ingin melihat kau mencoba,"

Anak ini benar-benar mencari masalah. "Kau ingin cara kasar? Baiklah, akan kuberikan," Mata Reid mulai menghitam. Billy merasa aneh.

Tapi Cal yang sedang mabuk segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, lantas ia menarik Reid pergi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi," Dan mereka menjauh. "Jangan habiskan waktu dengan bocah ini," Lalu Meninggalkan Billy dengan tanda tanya.

_Apa maksud pria pirang itu?__Kelak aku akan tau?Tau apa?_

"Jangan ambil pusing," ujar Cal saat mereka sudah jauh dari anak itu. "Jangan bodoh karena anak itu,"

Reid kesal. Sudah wajar ia cemburu. "Anak itu yang cari masalah,"

Cal lalu memeluk Reid. "Abaikan dia," Cal menyatukan kedua wajah mereka. "Malam ini milik kita. Bukan dia." Suaranya sedikit pelan namun ada unsur desahan.

_Mood_ Reid kembali ceria. Kharisma Caleb tak pernah luntur dan selalu membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Suaranya begitu berkharisma. "_Sorry_," Lalu mereka kembali berciuman. Reid berandai—andaikan bocah itu menyaksikan ini.

...

Malam semakin larut. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Waktunya anak-anak Ipswich pulang. Reid puas akan malam ini. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju mobil.

"Hari yang melelahkan,"

"Cal, jangan kau yang menyetir," sahut Reid saat pria itu menuju pintu kiri depan. Ia datang untuk membopong kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu pengantin berada di belakang," balas Cal setengah sadar. Hal itu mengundang senyum kemenangan pada Reid. _Lain kali kubuat dia mabuk terus_.

Saat mereka ingin melaju, seseorang datang dan kau tau siapa itu. "Ada urusan apa lagi?" respons Pogue malas. Ia sudah setengah masuk ke mobil.

"Aku ingin menumpang. Rumahku tak begitu jauh dari kediaman kalian,"

Reid berpikir sejenak. "Biarkan dia ikut. Biar dia tau bagaimana kita menjalani malam," Sedangkan yang lain menatap bingung. Pogue lantas mengerti maksud Reid.

"Baiklah, kau cepat masuk."

"Aku akan ambil bangku belakang,"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengikatmu di bagian atas," balas Pogue setengah serius.

Kemudi dipegang Pogue. Sebelahnya Tyler. Dan tentunya bangku belakang diisi oleh Reid-Caleb-Billy. Dengan Cal yang setengah tidur.

"Pegangan yang erat. Selamat datang di jalur bebas hambatan," sahut Pogue dan menginjak kencang gas . Billy terdorong ke belakang dan terkejut mobil ini melaju sangat amat cepat.

"Kalian bisa dikejar polisi," ujarnya dengan deg-degan.

"Itu makanan sehari-hari kami,"

Ia heran, yang lain tampak santai. Seolah tak menghiraukan nyawa mereka taruhannya. "Kau bisa membunuh kita semua,"

"Dan itulah tujuan kita," Pogue berpaling ke belakang dan menatap Billy dengan mata hitam legam. Billy kaget. Mata yang sama pada pria pirang itu. "Kalau kau ingin jadi bagian dari kami, maka biasakanlah," lanjut Pogue meskipun itu tidak mungkin terjadi. "Dan oh ya, tolong jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuh pasangan kita. Kau tak ingin mengganggu kemesraan mereka, bukan?"

Billy bingung. Tangannya memang sempat menyentuh Cal. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Baiklah, biar kuperkenalkan. Caleb dan kekasihnya, Reid," sahut Pogue. Dan diiringi tepuk tangan Tyler.

Mata Billy membulat. "Tidak mungkin,"

"Apakah yang kau lihat sekarang masih meragukanmu?" sambung Tyler. Billy menatap tubuh Cal yang dirangkul—dan kedua tangan Cal melingkar di perut Reid, juga kepalanya tertidur lepas di pundak pria bersurai emas itu.

Billy berusaha tidak memercayainya tapi ini fakta. _Sialan_.

"Caleb milikku," Billy bersikukuh dan mengundang gelak tawa dari semuanya.

Ia tak percaya. Pria tak seberapa ini bisa merebut hati Calebnya.

"Sudah sampai," Pogue berhenti tiba-tiba sehingga Billy tertarik ke depan. Wajahnya terjedut keras dengan bangku depan. "Lain kali pakai sabuk pengaman."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tau ini rumahku?"

"Tebakan beruntung?" jawab Pogue.

"Keluar atau aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara paksa," sahut Tyler. Lantas anak itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Hanya mampu menatap sedih pria penggodanya tengah dipeluk orang lain. Tapi dia tak akan menyerah. Terlalu dini mengibarkan bendera putih.

Lalu mobil itu melesat kencang. Meninggalkan debu-debu yang tersisa di belakang. Dan juga Billy yang masih terpaku.

_Kalian pikir aku akan menyerah? Tidak secepat itu._

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

note2: waaaaiii padahal niatnya bisa selesai dalam satu chapter ;u; uuu ini masih pembukaan, belum masuk konflik sesungguhnya. Dan karena waktu tak memungkinkan, apa daya ;w; #plak

note3: duh saya beneran pengen tetap jaga karakterisasi mereka lho. Menurut pembaca gimana? OOC ga? :T dan lagi, saya nggak pengen bikin citra Reid kayak cewek, ini kan percintaan antar pria ;u; duuh gagal lagi ya? ;w; #buangajaadekbang

note4: dan steven strait ituuuu asdfghjkl ganteng banget siiiiih. hot lagi. oemjih OwO #ditendang dan Toby Hemingway (yang jadi Reid) cakepnya ga kalaaah. Pecaaah deeeh #apaansih

note5: saya akan berusaha keras untuk cepat menamatkannya. karena sesuai perkiraan ini hanya dua chapter saja :" dan saya sangat berharap dengan respons para pembaca. Terima kasih dan saya tunggu respons-nya ^^


End file.
